Perfect Present
by deisakuvskaksaku97
Summary: A one-shot about my OC and the ever-beloved Kakashi. Kakashi hears about her birthday but is stumped on what to give her. But he comes up with the perfect present for her.


**Perfect Present**

Kakashi felt a wave of relief when he saw the Power House looming into his view over the thick forest. He had been supervising Naruto's training and it hadn't been as easy as he thought it would be. Fury would put him out of his exhaustion.

He headed to the back of the house, not even bothering to look what path he was taking. He had visited many times and his legs went on automatic to where Fury usually was.

Just then, Whirl materialized next to him. He turned to face her indifferently.

'Hey, Kakashi, you probably wouldn't know this since Fury would never share something like that to anyone else.' Whirl said without hesitation. Kakashi was a head or more taller than her but she wasn't intimidated in the least. Not surprising since her own boyfriend was the same height as he is. He felt a twinge of annoyance when Whirl used the term 'anyone else'; he was one of the people she loved most in the world and being called as a stranger wasn't reassuring.

'What is it?' He prompted.

Whirl grinned. 'It's Fury birthday.' Then she gave a small laugh at the look of surprise on Kakashi's face. 'It's the 9th of June. I'm telling you this so she wouldn't be hurt by your ignorance by the end of the day. See you around.'

Before Kakashi could say anything, she swiveled around and strode towards Genma who was waiting for her. Frowning with slight frustration, he continued walking to the back of the house. He stopped outside the kitchen door, hesitating. Wondering what he should say.

He shook his head wearily, thinking this was too much pressure on him, and walked straight into the kitchen. He saw the back of Fury immediately. She was sitting and reading a book he couldn't make out. Her long ponytail swished lazily without a care for the world. He sighed at the sight.

She perked up at the sound and looked over her shoulder. A wide smile spread over her face. 'Hi.' She said warmly, gesturing at the seat next to her.

Kakashi rested a hand on the back of the chair. 'Happy birthday, Fury.' He said quietly.

The look of astonishment that crossed over her face sent awkwardness clawing at his heart. She smiled nevertheless. 'You heard? Or did someone tell you?'

'Whirl.' He replied, sliding onto the chair gratefully. She nodded then returned to her book.

Kakashi sat in the silence uncomfortably. The side of Fury's face was hidden by her jaw-length hair-parting so he couldn't read her expression. The book was having all her attention and he figured it wasn't much of a loss.

'I don't know what to get you for your birthday. I'm not sure what you would like.' He said, breaking the silence.

She looked up and smiled at him again. 'Just having you here is enough, Kakashi.' She said.

A wave of stubbornness crept over him. 'I'm with you almost everyday. That's no difference than today. I should really get you something.' He said quickly.

She raised her eyebrows. 'Oh, then try not to put too much effort on whatever it is you're giving me.'

That made him lapsed into silence again. He thought hard, wondering what would please her. She certainly had enough books to last her. Anyway, he wanted to giver her something special, something to remind her of him.

Suddenly, he got it. He got up and headed out of the kitchen into the forest. Checking to see if anyone was glancing this way, he slipped his summoning scroll out. He reached back into his ninja toolkit and felt around for the sharp blade of a kunai. Pricking his thumb carefully, he opened the scroll and drew a line over the writing in swift movements.

There was a loud poof and his loyal and dutiful Ninken appeared in front of him. They surveyed him with curious eyes. He stared at them, searching.

'Is there something we can help you with?' Pakkun spoke up, surveying his master. He could sense Kakashi's desperation easily.

Kakashi glanced at him, wondering how to answer him. His ninja dogs may be loyal and sharp but they still have little knowledge of his personal life. But he had raised them ever since they were pups and they had mutual connections between them.

'Is this about that girl you're with, Fury of Fire, is it?' Bisuke spoke up, focusing his droopy eyes on Kakashi.

He blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. 'Er…pretty much, it's her birthday and I don't know what to get her…' But, he needn't have to speak at all, his Ninken were busy chattering between themselves, no doubt about Fury.

He sighed and all his Ninken stopped abruptly to stare at him.

'You were talking about a birthday?' Pakkun supplied helpfully.

Kakashi nodded. 'Right, it's Fury's 18th birthday and I want to give her something special.' He said, hoping the hounds would get the message this time. They did.

'Something special, eh?' Akino repeated under his breath but the others heard him.

'So we're here because…' Bisuke bored his eyes into his master.

Kakashi shrugged. 'I'm thinking one of you guys would make a great gift for her.' He said.

Even though the answer was obvious before, the dogs were still startled by Kakashi's optimism. Bull jerked in shock and Pakkun nearly fell off him. Kakashi tried to crush his awkwardness but failed.

'Hey, I'm fully aware we were personally raised by you but this is ridiculous.' Akino said curtly. His glasses flashed ominously.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose but Bisuke spoke up first. 'I'll be her present.' He announced suddenly.

'What?' Kakashi and the other Ninken stared at him with wide eyes.

He smiled embarrassingly. 'I've seen her a few times before in the past and I think she's a great person. Besides, she's almost legendary from defeating that Akatsuki member single-handedly.' He said, his tone filled with admiration for Fury.

Kakashi exhaled in relief. 'So I guess you're officially hers after the two of you meet then?'

Guruko frowned but not with disapproval. 'But you're still in bind with the contract and you can be summoned still in the future by Kakashi himself.' He glanced at the others to make sure they were on track with him. They seemed to be wondering about that.

'She doesn't have a personal summon.' Kakashi put in. 'You can make a contract with her if you like. Just you.' He added hastily, noticing the shadows that crossed the other Ninken's faces.

Bisuke was wearing a thoughtful look. 'Hmm…when you put in the way, why not?' He remarked in a half-amused voice.

'Great!' Kakashi said enthusiastically, too enthusiastic. His Ninken swiveled their heads around to eye him stonily. He fell silent.

'Lead the way! I'm looking forward to see your girlfriend.' Bisuke yapped, turning towards the house. He bounded up the steps and pawed at the door.

'So are we.' Pakkun muttered. The Ninken followed Kakashi into the kitchen.

Fury raised her head and turned around in alarm when she heard the footsteps. Stupefaction filled her dark eyes. Bisuke smiled at her, feeling he had a right choice.

'Kakashi…' Fury started but Kakashi walked up to her and shushed her.

Bisuke leaped onto the chair Kakashi had been sitting on minutes before and grinned widely at Fury. 'Happy birthday.' He said, stretching out a paw.

The wariness and surprise on Fury's face drained out and a warm smile spread slowly to cover them. 'Thanks.' She said, taking his paw. 'Nice pads.'

Guruko rolled his eyes as Bisuke swelled with pride. Kakashi beamed happily at Fury. 'He's your present from me.' He said.

'What?' Fury stopped shaking the paw.

'From now on, I'll be your pet and also your summon.' Bisuke said. 'Since I'm still just a ninja dog, I can't be by your side every time but you can summon me whenever you need me.'

Fury inhaled deeply. 'I see.' She finally said.

Akino walked forward, a scroll clamped between his teeth. He dropped it on Fury's lap. 'Here's the contract.' He said, nudging it closer to her with his nose.

Fury reached out casually and stroked his head, taking the scroll and examining it curiously. To everyone's surprise, Akino did not object to that action. Kakashi grinned to himself. Fury could make anyone like her if she wanted to, that's one of the things he loved about her.

The Ninken watched as Fury opened the scroll and bit her finger. She wrote her name and printed her fingerprints on the scroll with her bleeding finger. She rolled the scroll back and tied it securely.

'There.' She said, ignoring the satisfied look on Kakashi's face. She put it away and smiled at the Ninken. 'Thank you.'

There was a poof and the hounds disappeared behind a large cloud of smoke. Kakashi put his arms around Fury and kissed the top of her head.

'I told you not to put too much effort in this.' Fury sighed but she didn't push him away. 'It's unnecessary.'

Kakashi smiled down at her. 'For you, nothing's too much effort and unnecessary.' He said, his voice husky and caring. Fury made a growling sound and leaned her head against Kakashi's chest.

'You're such an idiot.' She muttered.

Kakashi grinned and propped his jaw on her head affectionately. 'That's your way of telling me I'm thoughtful and you love me?' He asked. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

'Yes.' She answered then half-gasped and half-laughed when Kakashi tightened his hug suddenly.


End file.
